spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Artist At Work (ADWSS Episode Transcript)
A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Season 1 Episode 2A *(Squidward is coming outside with an easel and a Paint Brush Set. He thinks and starts to paint while humming. He then goes back inside to get a table and some refreshments then continues as normal to paint on the canvas. He sipd his tea) *'Squidward:' Ahh what a great day for painting if i do say so myself. *(He finishes his last stroke then goes back inside and brings out some freshly baked muffins and eats it while he sips his tea. He resumes painting. While that happens SpongeBob is coming out of his house who seems to be very happy today) *'SpongeBob: '''Wow!. Can't belive it's here!!!. (He rushes up to the Mailbox and opens it) *(He tears open the package and gasps at what he sees. He openes the box and starts having fun with the brand new toy he got). (He laughs very loudly) *'Squidward:' Perfect. Nice and quite just the way i like it. (He hears a laugh). No it can't be. I am well apart of that freak. (He hears another laugh). No it's impossible. My brain is just not doing it's job properaly. (He continues to paint. Another laugh comes causing him to put a line through his painting. He gets mad). Now that is definatlly possible. (He heads over to SpongeBob). Any perticular reason why you insit on playing Disrupt Squidward's Morning. *'SpongeBob:' No you silly. Im having fun with my new toy car. (He laughs) *'Squidward:' Well their is a moustache on my painting!!. (He shows picture) *'SpongeBob:' Well it does make you look older and besides you might of spilt paint on it. *'Squidward: Don't start blaming it on my own self!. Because i know for a fact that your laugh made this happen. Do you have any idea what this is!??. (He points to it) *'''SpongeBob: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.......I got it.........wait.............No. *'Squidward: '''This is a painting done by a professional. *'SpongeBob:' Oh i get it..... Your famous for your pointless squiggly lines. I knew it would get to me. *'Squidward; I don't need a critic to judge a peice this good. This is ment to be better than the world famous Fiasco and yet SpongeBob Criticpants gets in the way!?. Get out of my sight. Your no match for my genius!. *'''SpongeBob: Ok Squidward but one question. When are you gonna make another one of those messy line drawings?. *(Squidward almost has a metal breakdown). *(Transition to the outside of Squidward's house) *'Squidward: '''This time SpongeBob will not make me fail. And i tied him up to prove it!. (Shows SpongeBob tied to a coral tree). (Squidward begins to paint and then eventually finishes). (Squidward cuts the rope SpongeBob was tied on with a Saw). *'Squidward: It's such a shame i can't chat with you right now because i have better things to do than listen to a lunatic. (He walks to the art museum) *'''SpongeBob: Hmmm... Squidward reminds me of that Famous artist who drew that Mona Lisa painting.... What's his name. *'Patrick:' SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' No it's not that. It began with a L *'Patrick: ' Well i don't know. Anyways can i use your fridge for a second. *'SpongeBob:' Sure Knock Yourself out., *(Patrick takes the fridge back to his house) *'SpongeBob:' Oh sure you can take the entire fridge. It;s free. (He sighs) Now what was that name.(He thinks) Oh i know!. (He reads a book on painters). Aha!. Leonardo Da Vinci!. I finally got the name!!. *(Bubble Translation to the Art Museum) *(Squidward enters the museum and heads into the office) *'Squidward:' Good eveing sir. i would like to request my painting to be put on display with your finest selection of paintings please. *'Manager:' (He Laughs)!!!. Do you really think we would just let a painting by a 5 year old enter the high standards of this museum with paintings done by a 40 - 80 year olds. I mean your painting is just a bunch of Squiggly Lines!. *'Squidward:' OY!. This painting took ages to paint. *'Manager: ' What. 2 days?. (He laughs). These paintings take more than 5 years not 5 days. This is a professional museum. Not child's play. So take your sorry excuse for a picture and get out of here before i get the officers. *'Squidward:'.Not that again!. I still get the shivers when i was sat with Idiot 1 and 2 back in the 1st episode. *'Ma'nager: Then kindly walk out the door and leave please. *'Squidward:' NO!. Not until my picture is on display!. *'Manager:' Seeeeeeeeeeeee *'Squidward:' No!!. *'Manager:' Cuuuurrrrrrrrr *'Squidward:' I am not moving. You hear me!. *'Manager:' rrrrrittttyyyyy!!!!!!! *'Squidward:' It was nice talking to you but i have to go because i have something in the oven, (He dashes out the building but Officer John grabs him and kicks him out. SpongeBob comes by) *'SpongeBob: '''Hey Squidward do you have another Squiggly line painting. *(Squidward almosts gets viloent but calms down after). *(Paint transition to the museum again with Squidward trying again but gets kicked out) *(Squidward Notices Fiasco enter the museum) *'Fiasco:' Good Day sir and may i request my new painting in this museum. It took over 5 years to paint. *'Officer John: Ok just let me...(He sees a green leg like Squidward's) Wait a second. What is your full name? *'''Fiasco: Arthur James Fiasco. *'Officer John:' Hmm Ok. What is your oldest child called? *'Fiasco:' William Ronald Fiasco. *'Officer John:' Correct. What is your favorite food and drink?. *'Fiasco: '''Ummmmm... Chocolate and Tofffee Sundae with a Orange Juice Drink,,, *'Officer John:' Just as i thought...Fiasco favorite is actually Chocolate Fudge Cake and Apple Smoothie, Get out of here imposter. *'Fiasco:' I clearly don't have a clue what you are talking about. *(Officer John pulls the wig off but it does not come off. So he takes his wallet for ID and looks at his Driver's Licsense. He blushes red) *'Officer John:' Opps. Sorry to waste your time good sir *(Fiasco snatches the wallet and enters the museum fuming.). *(Squidward enters dressed a Fiasco) *'Squidward:' (Squeaky voice). Hello i would like to request my painting on here. *'Officer John: And i would like to request you to leave... Imposter. *'''Squidward: I clearly don't have a clue what you are talking about. *(The Officer rolls up his sleve to show his bulk arms then takes Squidward's wig off) *'Squidward:' It's been so wonderful speaking to you but im afraid i have to go because i have something in the oven. *(But Squidward gets tugged by an arm and gets kicked out again) *'Squidward: '''If he thinks i'm cracking this early then he must have an egg suck in his earhole (He laughs. Crickets are Chirping). OK IM OT OF HERE!. *(Bubble Transisition to him sneaking past The Officers), *'Officer Nat: What was that?. (He looks around). I could have sworn i saw somone sneak past me. *'''Officer John: You did you crazy fool!!. He just ran away!!. Wow you are bad at doing your job, *(They run after him. Squidward runs around the museum with them chasing them. Finally Squidward gets caught and thrown out). *'Squidward:' Ok that's it. Im not playing Softball anymore. Im playing Hardball. I shall no do anything a Squid would do at this time.... Go home and sulk offf. *(He enters his street and sees SpongeBob) *'SpongeBob; '''So did they accept the Squiggly line drawing, *'Squidward:' Not now!! *(Squidward sulks into the house until he get's an idea) *'Squidward: Oh SpongeBob. Be a good friend and help me out here?. I need your brains on this one. *'''SpongeBob: You need meee!?. *'Squidward: '(Sighs) Yes. *'SpongeBob:' YAHOOOOOO!!!! *'Squidward: '''Yeah woohoo. Now listen i need you to (Wispers in his ear)] *'SpongeBob:' I get it now. It goes something like this: *Wisper noises* *'Squidward: (Facepalm) No i need you (Wispers in his ear) *'SpongeBob: '''Ok is it *Wisper Noises*. *'Squidward: 'Nooooooo!!!!!!. Look i need you to go in and place this drawing in the art museum understand?. *'SpongeBob: 'Nope. *'Squidward: 'Ugh i hate to say this but your more dumber thsn Patrick *'SpongeBob: Why thank you. And your nose is more bulgier than a Sea Monster. *'Squidward:' Just gooo!!!!!!! *(Paint Transition to the museum at night. SpongeBob and Squidward are on the roof.) *'Squidward:' You good?. *'SpongeBob: '''Yes. *'Squidward:' Good now i will lower you in and you place the picture in. Got it. *'SpongeBob: Yes but i need you do me a favor and repeat that?. *'''Squidward: No time. Just enter the the building and put this in a place called Empty Case 4 *(Squidward lowers him) *'SpongeBob: '''Ok (But he puts it in Empty Case 3) *'Squidward:' I said Empty Case 4 not 3!! *(SpongeBob puts it in Empty Case 4) *'Squidward: Now ill pull you up and we will run like we have never run before, *'SpongeBob: '''But i have never ran before. *'Squidward: Really?. *'SpongeBob: '''Naah just fooling. *(Squidward pulls SpongeBob up and they run back to their houses) *(The next morning Squidward walks by the Art Museum but one of the Officers spot him and drags him to the Manager) *'Manager:' You are responsibable for this, It was you who put the painting in!!. I can't belive it, You have ruined the one and only Good Tourist Attraction!, That's it!. You are going to Jail (Just as they do that one of the Customers come in) *'Sadie:' Are you the Manager? *'Manager:' (Ashamed). Yes.. If you want me to get rid of that new painting in here then let me know. *'Sadie:' Get rid of it!?. It's a Stroke of genius. You should pay the artist who made that big money. If not i will!. Hey i would stand in line and pay to see that picture. *'Fred: (Appearing) Hey i want to know who made that painting out their. It is so amazing i broke my leg for it! He needs to be payed and to make more paintings. *'Squidward: '''Why what's me. (He smiles) *'Fred: Ugh your Squidward the exact opposite of that artist!!. *'Squidward: '''Are you that Dumb?. I made it myself. Im the artist (Sadie and Fred are shocked) *'Sadie: Wow that's really magnificent is that picture. Here is $100 (She and Fred throe him some cash) *'''Manager: Squidward your promoted!. (The manager pays him $100 as well) *'Squidward: '''Well that all went well and i thought i would not even get in. Oh well. (He notices the time). Woah!. My Lasagne is in the oven!. (He dashes out but the Officers kick him out). Hey what did i do that time!!!??. *'Officer John:' We have a strct No running policey.(Points to the sign) *'Squidward: '''Oh well at least im still happy *(Episode Ends. Phew that's a long one than the rest)) Rate This Episode Put your name and your Score out of 10 on here to rate, You must tell why you like it or dislike it. 1. BagelBoxd-Now THIS is a great episode of ADWSS. It is incredibly funny, has Squidward getting his way and being happy, and it is definitely a step up from Krusty Krisis on grammar. The grammar is near perfect which was lacking in the last episode. It was hilarious, had a good plot and was good to squidward. It gets a 9.5 from me. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:Transcripts Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Episode Transcripts